Temporary Replacement
by kittykatiekun
Summary: When one of the Losers gets kidnapped while on a mission, the others must deal with his replacement while working to get him back.  Pre-movieverse  Although the main character may be OC, this will be a CouJen...  Rated mostly for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I love the losers so much and Cougar/Jensen is definitely my favorite couple. Although this story may not seem like it, they are the couple in this story… Please let me know what you think cause this story may take awhile. Just as an extra note, my other fic I'm writing is taking priority currently… Oh and this is my first slash of any kind…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Losers. If I did the comics wouldn't have ended the way it did.

Rating is mostly for language…

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Cougar. Are you in position?" Clay's voice came over the radio.

"Si."

Cougar was in place, high above the others, watching their backs as they made their way into building. It was the next part that made him nervous.

"Jensen. Head in."

Cougar watched as Jensen entered the building and narrowed his eyes, there wasn't nearly as many windows as he would wish. How could he hope to keep Jensen safe if he was nearly blind? No matter how uncomfortable he and the others had been about this mission, orders were orders. He mentally shrugged off the worries that were plaguing him.

"I'm in."

"Good job, Jensen. Maintain position and monitor incoming communication."

"Can do boss-man."

Cougar's worry returned as Jensen disappeared completely from view. Jensen was a big boy and had all the same training as Cougar and the others, but that didn't stop Cougar from worrying.

"Package secured. Pooch, ready the car."

"Already done."

"Head out. Cougar cover… Oh shit.."

"What's up boss?… Nevermind."

Cougar took aim as a group of guards rushed in. He heard Clay on the radio, they were being attacked as well.

"Jensen. Where was our warning? We are being swamped in here," Roque joined in.

"Boss you need me to come in?"

"No Pooch, we can handle this. Jensen! Where are you?"

Cougar tried to contain his panic as there was no sound from Jensen. He took out as many of the guards as he could as quickly as possible.

"Roque grab the package. Cougar check on Jensen."

Cougar didn't need any further prompting to pack his gear and run to Jensen's last known location. He opened the door slowly, prepared for an attack.

"Jensen?"

He looked around the run, something was definitely wrong. There were a bodies lying on the floor, all guards, and Jensen's computer and equipment was still on the table. Jensen would never, never leave Carmen (his computer) behind. There were signs of a struggle but no Jensen.

"Clay… we need to get out of here now. They're sending reinforcements in."

"Losers. Fall back."

"What about Jensen?"

Cougar practically froze as he waited for Clay's response.

"No time."

"I'm not leaving him."

"This is an order, soldier. Move out."

Cougar hesitated and Clay continued in a softer tone.

"I'm not comfortable leaving him either but we need to get out now."

Cougar ran to the entrance, putting his emotions behind bars for the moment as he watched out for his other teammates. Roque and Clay were nearly at the van, Roque carrying an unconscious man, their package. He had barely climbed in the van before Pooch drove out of the lot. Clay strapped the unconscious man in his seat before carefully moving back to sit near Cougar.

"Listen to me, Cougar. This is not your fault. It's not any of our faults. Jensen was… is perfectly capable of taking care of himself and he joined up knowing the risks of these missions."

Cougar heard Clay's slip about Jensen. It was true that Jensen probably wasn't dead, he would have seen the body, but if he was taken that would mean torture. He composed himself before answering Clay. He didn't want the others to know how upset he was, they couldn't know that Cougar had loved Jensen.

"No. This is my fault, he was my responsibility. You put me in charge of his safety the week he joined our team."

"You listen to me Cougar," Clay knew he needed to be as clear as possible to get through to Cougar, "This is no one's fault. Least of all yours. This was a foolhardy mission in the first place. We will return to find him… And we will find him."

It almost sounded as if Clay was trying to reassure himself as well. They needed Jensen back and they would do whatever it took to find him. Clay knew Cougar had a soft spot for Jensen, but if they ever hoped to rescue him, he needed Cougar focused. He moved back to his seat to give Cougar sometime to think. Cougar knew Clay was right but he still felt guilty. He pulled his hat down over his eyes, to the others it would look like he was sleeping, but it was really to hide his tears.

_Lo siento._

* * *

><p>Spanish:<p>

Lo siento: I'm sorry


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know this story may not seem overly realistic but I am trying my best to make this story as good as possible. Please enjoy and review. If you find something wrong with the military terms or anything else please let me know so I can fix it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original character who is introduced in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Clay walked passed the group of trainees running the obstacle course on base. A small blonde recruit was ahead of the pack and Clay smiled slightly as he remembered his training days. The feeling didn't last long as he walked into the building. He was there for a purpose. He walked down the halls until he found the room he was looking for.<p>

"Ah… Colonel Clay, there you are. Sit down, sit down."  
>"Thank you General."<p>

"What do you think of our new recruits?"

Clay rubbed the bridge of his nose, he wasn't there to make small talk.

"They look good."  
>"Yes, we do have some promising ones this year. But I can see that you want to talk about your most recent mission."<p>

"I would like to request permission to go after one of my team."

"I read the report, Corporal Jensen has gone missing while on mission. What makes you think he is still alive?"

" No body. Probably took him to gain information. My team would only need six months max to locate him and bring him home."

The major smiled at Clay's determination to rescue one of his own. That's what the military needed more of in his opinion, strong team relationships and loyalty to one's own.

"Permission granted. You will be given missions that may pertain to your missing man. But you will have some other things to do while on those missions as well."

"Fine."

"But I also have another stipulation…"

Clay braced himself, dealing with the military was never easy.

"…I would like to assign another member to your team, purely temporary, just so that you aren't going in without the proper resources."  
>"I suppose you have someone in mind."<p>

"Yes actually I do. A smart new recruit. Graduated top of the class in high school at 14. A master's degree at 18. A gifted technology expert and standout in all training exercises. I think Jacobson will fit in just fine with your team."

"A new recruit sir? What about prior mission experience?"

"I think you'll be fine. Why don't you hold your judgment until after you meet Jacobson? I think you'll be pleased."

Clay sighed quietly while the other man called Jacobson to the office. This was just what he didn't need at the moment. He and his team were not babysitters and couldn't afford any slip ups. One of his team's life was on the line. His concern didn't get any better as someone knocked on the door, which opened to reveal Jacobson. Who turned out to be a young, blonde… girl.

* * *

><p>Jennifer Jacobson was very nervous as she walked into the General's office. She took her shoulder length brown-blond hair out of its bun and put it back up, capturing all of the hair that had fallen out while she was running. She had been running slightly ahead of the rest when they had called her. Shorter than all of the others in her group, she didn't look much like a soldier at all. She tried calm her nerves as she walked down the hall. Jenny didn't think she had done anything wrong. Well nothing much. Maybe she had hacked into a few computer systems here and there, but she had thought her tracks had been hidden well enough. She opened the door to the office and saw the General and Colonel Clay.<p>

"You called for me sir?"

"Yes. Jacobson this is Colonel Clay. Colonel Clay, Jacobson."

"Nice to meet you," she said nervously but tried not show it too much. It was Colonel Clay, the Colonel Clay. He and his team were legend around the base. The Losers were known for their unusual methods and their even more unusual team members. He looked less than impressed by her presence. She was used to that though.

"Jacobson. I think I may have found you an assignment. As you probably already ready know, one of Clay's team went missing recently."

He looked directly at her as he spoke and she felt Clay's eyes on her as she blushed. So the General knew she had been keeping an eye on some of the incoming information.  
>"Yes sir, that is the rumor going around the base."<p>

"Rumor is it? Well never mind. Colonel Clay here has asked permission to retrieve his missing man and I would like you to be on his team for the mission."

Jennifer could barely contain her excitement. Her first mission, and with the Losers. She felt herself deflate as Clay spoke up.

"I don't question your assessment of Jacobson, but perhaps it would be wise for Jensen's replacement to be a bit more experienced. I understand that she might be the top of her class, but training is nothing compared to real missions."

She surprised everyone, even herself, when she spoke up.

"If I may speak…"

"Go ahead."

"I understand that I am lacking the experience that the Colonel would desire in a team member, but I am one the best technology experts on base. Perhaps the Colonel would like to test me. If I don't pass his requirements, he can simply find someone else."

As she finished she knew that she was done for. There was no way that plan was actually going to work.

"…Good idea Jacobson. Don't you think so Colonel? You can put her through a series of tests specially planned by your team to find out if she has what it takes to join you. If not I can always find someone more experience… but significantly less skilled in the technology department." He placed special emphasis on his last point.

Jennifer smiled at the compliment.

"Fine," Clay got up to leave, "report to my team's barracks with all of your stuff at 0800. Be ready to work hard. Good day General." With that, Clay walked out the door.

"Good job Jacobson. If there is one thing that man respects it's determination. You may return to you training. Oh and good luck."

"Thank you sir." Jennifer couldn't stop smiling as she headed to find the other trainees. She was going to be a Loser, even if it was only on a temporary basis.

* * *

><p>Clay headed back to his team's housing on the other side of the base and wondered what exactly he was going to tell his team. Sure they had permission to go and retrieve Jensen, but they had to get rid of the girl first. Judging by the impression he had got after meeting her, she was going to be a hard one to fail. She was very determined and while he admired that in others, Jacobson simply too inexperienced to be overly valuable to the team. She would only slow them down, no matter what her skill level was. He knew the others haven't been given permission to leave the base, so he entered the building and called the others. They assembled in the main living area, Roque and Pooch arriving first and taking the couch, followed by Cougar, who leaned up against the wall.<p>

"Well boss? When do we leave?" Pooch asked, worried about Jensen but hopeful that he would get time to see his wife, Jolene, before they left.

"Well I'd say that we will be out of here by the end of the week…"

"Great!"

"But there is a bit of a problem. Central Command wants up to take a replacement techie to help us find Jensen."

He had the other's full attention now.

"Ok. Well what's the problem?" Pooch asked.

"It's not really what's the problem so much as who. The techie they want to send with us has no mission experience."

"I ain't training no new recruit," Roque spoke up, "It took us months to deal with Jensen and he had full training. We were his third team, for God's sake."

Cougar tensed at the mention of Jensen's name. Clay thought this was going about how he had imagined it would. Every member of the Losers had been through multiple missions before ending up together on the same team. Clay's team was where they send those who were too valuable to lose but didn't really fit in anywhere else.

"I understand. We have been given permission to set up tests and get another guy if she doesn't pass."

"She?"

"Yes."

"Great, just great. It's like Central Command is trying to screw us over."

"Maybe she won't be too bad," Pooch commented, "I mean obviously she's passed basic and everything. They wouldn't deliberately send us someone who would ruin everything. Right?"

Cougar turned to leave, "They sent us on our last mission. Didn't they? "

Nobody had anything to say to that.

Jenny was packing her stuff that night, it wouldn't take long as she didn't have much, and was bend over her bed as she heard people approaching. She stood up and turned around to see Briggs and his crew, her constant tormentors during training.

"Packing Jacobson? What they kick you out today when you were called up to the offices? About time." The boys behind him laughed.

"I was assigned to a team." That shut them up.

"How'd you manage that?" Briggs glared at the guy who asked, before answering the question for himself.

"Probably slept with some of the higher ups."

He laughed but it quickly stopped as she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. She rolled her eyes, when would these boys ever learn?

"Talk bad about me again and I'll break your arm." With that she let go and shoved him away.

They turned and walked away. She thought about the fact that he might report her, but his male ego probably wouldn't let him admit to anyone he had been surprised and attacked by a girl. She finished packing before taking out her laptop, which she affectionately called Hera (not that she would tell anyone that), to see if she could find out any useful information on her new teammates.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked this chapter. I know it doesn't seem very CouJen, you have barely seen Jensen, but it'll get better I promise… Please correct me if you notice anything incorrect in the chapter, I don't know too much about the military.


End file.
